Changing History
by SiriuslyPotter7
Summary: It's a month after the battle of Hogwarts and everyone is depressed including Hermione Granger. She wishes to change things and she manages too with the help of Dumbledore. Hermione goes back into the marauders time to prevent the first war, she also finds love on the way and a fate she cannot change. Strong language and themes of a sexual nature.
1. The Journey Backwards

**The Journey Backwards**

_Hi everyone this is my first published fanfic. I hope you enjoy this, and please review I would like to know your thoughts and opinions. I'm not the best at writing but I am in love with Harry Potter and fanfics help me get closer to the characters if you understand what I mean?  
Thank you!_

::::

It was a month after the final battle of Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry sat in the Weasley's kitchen with everyone, still mourning the loss of Fred and everyone who died in the battle. Everyone was sad, no one expected so many friends and family to die in the war. It was unfair and Hermione was heartbroken. She still couldn't find her parents in Australia to retrieve their memories of her. Hermione had no family and she lost many friends. Her world was still fallen and broken even though Voldemort had been defeated and the Wizarding world was safe once again.

The burrows was silent apart from Molly's muffled tears into Arthur's shoulder. George had left the burrows a few days after coming back from Hogwarts, he felt lonely and sad being at home so he decided to travel.

Hermione went to hers and Ginny's room after more moments of silence. She fell on her bed and cried, she wish she could turn back time and prevent everything from happening. She wanted Harry to have a family and she wanted Fred back. She wanted all those lost in war back and safe, how things were meant to be. Not like this.

After an hour of crying she drifted into sleep. In her dream she was placed in the great hall, this was where she felt most at home. She examined the Gryffindor table carefully looking at all the names that were carved in the tables. She saw her name along with Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny. She felt a twist of pain in her stomach of sadness. Although this was a dream it felt very real to her.  
"You can change things you know" she was startled by a familiar voice behind her. Two old wizards stood behind her, one being Dumbledore and Hermione didn't know the other wizard. "Dumbledore!" She hugged the old man and he chuckled. "Hermione, we have seen everything that happened in this war and we saw the outcome. With mine and Godric Gryffindor's magic we can help you change the future" Hermione couldn't say anything, the dream was feeling too real for her. "Under one condition of course" Godric spoke now. "Hermione looked at her house founder "what do you mean?" Dumbledore looked concerned but at the same time hopeful. "We can send you back in time, but you can't come back to the future. It's impossible to do so"  
Hermione knew then her dream was real, she wanted to change the future so desperately she wanted everyone to be happy and she could do that. But what about everything she knew? It would be gone, she wouldn't have her best friends she would be alone... "Can I say bye to everyone?" Hermione asked. "I'm afraid not Hermione. We are so sorry. You don't have to do this" Dumbledore put his hand on Hermione's shoulder for comfort. "No. I need to do this. Now"  
Dumbledore nodded and turned away with Godric. They waved their wands and conjured an unknown spell to Hermione. "mutatio praeteritum!" The great hall spun around her, she felt sick and dizzy. Then suddenly everything went black and there was silence.

Hermione was suddenly coming back into consciousness when she heard people talking. "Is she alright?! What the fuck guys!" Hermione recognised the voice, it was Harry. Hermione was disappointed her dream wasn't real. She sat up and opened her eyes to see four boys she didn't know knelt around her. Hermione's eyes widened, it wasn't Harry she heard but James, Harry's father...  
"Come one let's take her to Pomfrey" one of the boys picked her up and carried her inside of the school. The school was intact and unharmed unlike the last time she saw the grounds.. Hermione looked up to see her carrier and let out a gasp as she saw a younger looking Sirius Black. "What is it? What's wrong?" Sirius looked down at her, he looked worried. "Nothing, nothing" she whispered back. They four boys walked in silence with the mystery girl in Sirius' arms. They arrived at the hospital wing and placed Hermione on one of the beds. "Peter go get Dumbledore and Remus go get Pomfrey" the two boys nodded and went and did why they were told. Hermione stared as she watched two men who she knew were to dead and one being a betrayer. She felt sick, what had she done? She regretted her dream and felt like crying. Sirius held her hand while she cried and James stood awkwardly not really knowing what to do. At that moment Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey rushed into the Hospital wing to Hermione's bed. Sirius quickly let go of her hand suddenly embarrassed. Dumbledore spoke. "I hear you had a nasty fall from the sky I believe?" Hermione didn't know what to say, she was unsure how she got here. Madame Pomfrey propped up Hermione and have her a potion to calm her down and relax. "What is your name dear?" Dumbledore carried on. "Hermione Granger sir"  
Dumbledore nodded. "I don't believe you're a student here are you?" Hermione didn't know how to answer because actually she was but in about 20 years' time. "Sir, may I talk to you in private.. Please" and with that everyone left the room.  
Dumbledore sat next to Hermione's bed. "Professor Dumbledore I am from the future, you and Godric gryffindor came to me in a dream, said I was to change the future. I knew everything. I know how to defeat Voldemort, please let me help you sir"


	2. A Fresh Start In The Past

**A Fresh Start. In the Past**

"She was quite hot if I'm honest" Sirius smirked. The boys were all in the common room talking about the mysterious new girl. "Is that all you care about is if a girl is hot or not?" Remus snapped back. "I agree with padfoot, she is good looking but not my type" James looked over at Lily Evans and winked. "Piss off Potter" She put her head back down and carried on studying. "Well I don't see Lily all over you yet prongs so don't get your hopes up" Sirius laughed at his friend while he tried to fight him. Peter had not said a word, just laughed at his friends. After a while of messing around in the common room the portrait door flew open and there stood Professor McGonagall and Hermione. Remus and Sirius stared at Hermione and when she caught eye contact with both of them Remus blushed and looked away and Sirius winked. "Everybody this is Hermione Granger, she is in seventh year. Miss Evans could you show our new student to the dormitories, a bed is already there" Lily got up and took Hermione away from the staring eyes from the common room and into the dormitory. "Lily Evans, head girl. This is Alice, Emmeline, Marlene and Mary. We are your dorm mates" Lily smiled and sat on her bed. "We were a bit confused when a bed suddenly appeared and a house elf came up with your stuff. Nice to have a new face around" Alice smiled at Hermione. She saw Neville's face in hers and her stomach dropped. "Are you okay Hermione?" Lily asked. Hermione walked to her bed "Yeah I'm fine. I need some sleep that's all" the other girls respected Hermione's wish and joined everyone else in the common room. Hermione got changed into the pyjamas Dumbledore had given her and fell straight to sleep.

"Wake up Hermione, it's half 8. Come down for breakfast" Hermione looked up and saw Harry's eyes but Lily's face. This would take time to get used to. Lily left the room whilst Hermione put on a black skirt a blue shirt with flat pumps. She wasn't fussed with make up so tied her log wavy hair into a pony tail and left the dorm. Lily and Alice were in the common room waiting for Hermione. "Ooh I like your skirt" Alice claimed. "Thank you" Hermione never got many compliments. She never had the chance to wear skirts very often, she felt good about herself.  
The three girls went to the great hall and sat on the Gryffindor table. Everything looked the same as it did when Hermione first joined Hogwarts. As Hermione was eating her cereal she felt eyes stare at her. The boys who she fell on yesterday were looking at her. Hermione did not like this. "Do you want something?" She asked them. "You of course" Sirius said and laughed. He did the stupid annoying wink that irritated Hermione yesterday. "You wish" Hermione rolled her eyes. She wish he was like the Sirius she knew from the future. Things were too weird for Hermione at this stage. Sirius scowled whilst James and Peter laughed. Remus had a slight smile on his face.  
Hermione turned to Lily, "what's your first lesson today?" Lily finished her mouthful of her apple. "Transfiguration, what about you?" Hermione looked down to her new timetable. "Oh, I have potions"  
"I have potions next- I can take you there if you want" Remus mentioned after eavesdropping in the conversation. Hermione smiled, she was glad he did, there was something about him that got her attention. "Let's go early, I will convince Professor Slughorn to let us pair up, don't think I can cope with Severus much longer"  
"Mooney he is called snivellus stop forgetting!" James spoke. Remus just laughed as he and Hermione left the Gryffindor table. Hermione felt like she was being stared at and as she turned around she found out she was right, Sirius was scowling at the pair. "So what brings you late to Hogwarts" Remus asked, Hermione turned around to face Remus. "Oh I was home schooled" Remus nodded "How come you aren't anymore?" Hermione didn't know what to say, her real parents weren't even married yet in this era, she could only think of one answer. "They passed away"  
Remus looked upset wishing he never asked "Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you" He gave her a tight hug, Hermione didn't want to let go she felt so safe in his arms and warm. He let go of her and held her hand "If you need someone I'm here for you, doesn't matter what time of the day it is" Hermione's eyes started to well up with tears, she hated lying to him but she couldn't risk him knowing about her true past.  
As they got to potions Professor Slughorn was pottering around his class humming a muggle tune. "Sir?" Remus asked. "Mr Lupin! Lovely to see you and I don't think we have met?" He looked over at Hermione. "Hermione Granger sir" she smiled at the younger version of her potions teacher. "Sir Hermione's new here and I'm the only one she knows so maybe it's better if she pairs up with me?" He sounded more like he was pleading than asking. Professor Slughorn thought about it for a few moments before replying. "Yes, very well you two pair up but I want Severus to stay with you, don't like seeing him on his own" The professor gave them a smile and Remus and Hermione couldn't reject. Least they got to work together she thought. They sat down at a table in the back of the room and spoke about random books and potions they knew of. It was time for class to start and everyone piled into the room, Hermione recognised some faces she saw in her friends from the future and instantly felt sad, she forgot she wouldn't see her friends again but maybe in the future when they were only her class mates children not her closest friends. "Hermione are you okay?" Hermione shook herself out of her daydream. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me" she smiled and carried on their conversation about books. "What's this girl doing in my seat?" A drone voice echoed behind her and she instantly knew who it was, she only just realised the Severus they were talking about was her future potions teacher, and a man she knew was dead. She gave a little gasp of shock, this was too weird she thought. "Sniv-Severus this is Hermione, new student. Sir said she was to pair up with us" Lupin looked up to an angry looked Snape and faintly smiled at him. Snape scowled back and sat in the empty stool next to Hermione. Hermione felt very uncomfortable between the two boys and could feel the tension. The three listened to their professor about the potion they were making today, there was excitement but also groans from the class at what it was.  
Amortentia.


	3. New Books and Chocolate

**New Books and Chocolate**

After a long lecture of the potion the class was ready to make the potion. "Wow this is a really awkward challenging potion" Remus was reading the instructions over and over again. Hermione was reminded what she smelt when she was in her sixth year with Harry and Ron. Freshly mown grass, new parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and Ron Weasley's hair... She shook herself again reminding herself he doesn't even exist yet. Snape was already mixing the potion. Wow Snape really is good at potions she thought no wonder he became professor. She turned to Remus who was now trying to help Snape but just gave him evils whenever he did so he gave up and sat back down. Hermione laughed, "What's so funny?" Remus looked up at Hermione with a smile on his face, Hermione loved his smile he did look really handsome.. "Just you" she put her head down and looked up at him. Remus blushed, "potion is done, wouldn't bother smelling it probably smells of yourself seem as Gryffindors are so up their own arse" Hermione began to protest but Remus but in. "Now now Severus be easy" Remus didn't want to smell the potion, he was unsure of what it would smell like, he was very confusing when it came to his feelings. Hermione decided to smell it anyway just because she hardly knew anyone and she couldn't possibly have feelings for anyone right now. She went over to the potion and leant over. She smelt trees and the dirt on the ground, new books and chocolate.. She gasped stepping away from the cauldron, Remus and snap looked at her curiously. "What is it?" Remus looked hopeful for her response. Hermione thought of a quick response "oh my ex" Hermione sat down and scribbled notes down not speaking to anyone. Snape did the same, Remus sat there looking sad, and he then knew what he would smell... As soon as potions finished Hermione rushed out the room trying not to cry. "Hermione?" She heard someone call after her. "Oh sorry Remus, headache" She didn't like lying all the time. "It's okay, what's your next class?" Hermione got her new timetable out again. "Defense against the dark arts, you?" Remus smiled suddenly. "Same, come on" he led her the other way to DADA. They got to the class early and sat at the back again. The seats were laid out in rows of four, Hermione sat on the third row in and Remus sat on the outside. The doors barged open and you called hear loud laughs coming into the room. "Hey sexy! And granger" Sirius black waltz in winked and sat next to Hermione, Remus rolled his eyes. "Oi moony don't roll your eyes at me!" He leant behind Hermione and punched his arm. Remus glared and Sirius chuckled. Meanwhile Peter was arguing with James about the last remaining seat that was already occupied by James. "Wormtail I got here first, end of. Go sit next to someone else!" Peter looked around and the only remaining seat was next to Emmeline and she did not look happy with this. Professor Walker came into the class, he had a short grey beard and long grey hair tied into a small braid coming down halfway on his back. "Today class we are dueling" the class erupted with cheers, the professor turned to his class and smiled. "Yes yes very exciting! Right where is miss granger?" Hermione slowly raised her hand. "Y-yes sir?" The old man smiled. "Professor Dumbledore says you have a good record for dueling am I correct?" Hermione didn't think she had but then remembered all the adventures and the battle of Hogwarts and realized actually she was. "I um suppose so sir" Hermione's cheeks blushed, the whole class was staring at her. "Up you come, let me find you a partner" Hermione got up to the front of the class while the Professor scanned his class. "Mr. Black I believe you will be good competition! Come on!" Sirius looked happy with himself "delighted sir" he winked that irritating wink at Hermione, she rolled her eyes. The tables in the class moved with the students behind them and made space for a mini platform in the center of the class. Both students went to the center of the stage. Sirius whispered in her ear "Don't worry I'll go easy on you" Hermione rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically "Thanks Sirius" a big déjà vu moment happened as she remembered her and Ron's conversation in a DA class. She smiled and went to her post an as soon as Sirius got to his she shouted and pointed her wand "Stupefy!" Sirius flew backwards into the wall "OW-Obsc-!" Hermione got there before Sirius could say all his spell "protego!" Sirius fell back again very frustrated there were a few sniggers. "Levicorpus!" Sirius was now dangling by his ankles, Hermione didn't leave him up there too long and let him back down with the counter curse "Liberacorpus" Sirius fell back down and Hermione conjured her last two spells "Expelliarmus!" Sirius' wand flew into her hand and to finish everything of said the Incantation "Colovaria" which turned a very angry Sirius Blacks hair bright pink. The whole class laughed at the incident. "Well done miss granger! Think we've met you're match mr black" Sirius stood up and snatched his wand from Hermione and sat back down next to James. Remus was in awe of her, he knew she was a very powerful witch, he wanted to know more. On the opposite side of the class sat a very shocked Severus Snape. He was liking Hermione very much at beating Sirius but was dumbstruck when she used his own spell he created a year ago, no one knew about it how would a new student know?

:::

_I hope you're all enjoying so far! I'm really enjoying this fic, reviews would be great! I always like to know if I'm doing something right or wrong. Also Professor Walker is based on my granddad!_


	4. Sharing

**Sharing**

When class ended the four marauders started heading off to their normal spot outside. "I let her do that by the way, manners you know" the rest just laughed. "If you say so padfoot!"James was still in stitches. Sirius just stayed grumpy. "Hey where is she anyway!" James asked. "No idea prongs, don't want to see her anyway" James looked behind Sirius to see the love of his life Lily Evans with Hermione. "I don't think you have a choice padfoot, hey Evans, Granger!" Lily turned to look at him, she sighed in annoyance on the other hand Hermione smiled and made her way over to the marauders. "Hey guys, Sirius" she winked at Sirius playfully, this cheered him up a bit. "I let you do that granger and you know it" he smirked at the new girl suddenly feeling quite flirty. Remus saw all this and didn't like it at all, Sirius always got the girl and that really annoyed Remus because all he did was shag them and leave them and girls didn't deserve that at all especially Hermione. He signed and took out his A history of Hogwarts book. Hermione noticed this immediately "ooh I left mine at home it's my favorite book!" Remus looked up, how come she had read it so quickly, she's only been here a couple days. Hermione saw the confusion on his face. "My parents went to Hogwarts, they gave me one of their books" Remus nodded understanding but secretly knew something was very different in Hermione. As she sat down Remus noticed scars on her face especially on her bottom lip. Something bad must have happened to her he thought. He carried on reading his book. "So anyone up or lunch?" James asked everyone. Everyone looked up and agreed, they were all hungry. The marauders headed to the secret passage way whilst the girls headed to the great hall. "Oi girls where you going hogsmeade this way!" Sirius shouted, lily stood back not wanting to go but Hermione dragged her to the boys. James led Lily to walk with him and Sirius, Peter walked behind not really paying attention and Remus held back for Hermione. "So how has your first day been? You're lucky it's a Friday" Hermione smiled. "It's been really good thank you, and thanks for taking me to class" he blushed "I have Charms next and a free lesson this afternoon would you like to join me in my period if you have one?" She blushed looking down hoping he would accept. He was jumping up and down inside and had butterflies in his stomach. "Of course! I'll meet you in the Common room" they didn't say anything else as they approached the end of the tunnel and ended up in the cellar of Honeydukes, the group hurried out and bought a ton of sweets, Remus bought a selection of chocolates for his midnight snack. Hermione bought some every flavor beans along with lily and the other three boys as much as their bags could fit. When they were done and shoved everything in their bags they made their way back into the cellar without Ambrosius Flume noticing. "Want a chocolate?" Remus asked Hermione. "WOAH EVERYONE STOP" James stopped the group. "Moony sharing chocolate? Hermione must be the one Remus if you're willing to share for once!" Peter laughed at James but Sirius stood cold faced and glared at his best friend. Remus blushed and handed a chocolate to Hermione. As soon as they got back to Hogwarts classes had already started. "Hermione I'll see you at the common room" Lupin smiled and left to go with his friends to their lesson. Hermione was left with an excited Lily, they rushed to charms and to their surprise professor Flitwick wasn't annoyed they were late, he carried on with his lesson. Lily handed a note to Hermione. 'I think somebody has taken a fancy to you ;)' Hermione rolled her eyes and replied 'and who would that be' she handed it back to lily and the conversation kept going. 'Mr Remus Lupin of course! He looks at you like you were a Veela!' 'What do you mean?' Hermione replied. 'Well he couldn't take his eyes of you could he? That's what most males are like when there's a veela around, they are beautiful creatures;)' Hermione did a little smile at that, she rarely got compliments. 'Well I think Remus could do a lot better than me' 'Nonsense!' Lily shouted rather than wrote "sorry sir" she added, lily carried on writing. 'Hermione do you like Remus or not? Tell me!' Hermione knew she couldn't get out of this one, she knew she had to admit it to herself and Lily. She wrote back. 'Well if you must know me and Remus are going to be together free period and yes I do like him.. I think' Lily wiggled excitingly in her seat and smiled when she read this. The lesson ended and lily had another class to attend too and as she left she shouted to Hermione "make a move!"

:::

_Sorry this is a shorter chapter! I hope you're enjoying it so far, I am! I know what going to happen and I'm not sure you will like it! You might, I'm not sure.._


	5. The Common Room

**The Common Room**

Hermione let out a long breath and walked towards the common room. She got to the fat lady who was very annoyed that Hermione disturbed her gossiping with Violet about Sir Cadogan. She scowled at the Gryffindor "password?" "adipem bruchus" as the portrait door opened Remus stood up nervously as Hermione walked in. "Hey Mione" he smiled and gestured her to sit down. Hermione sat down right next to Remus and he got more nervous. "Thank you for today Remus it's been lovely here at Hogwarts" Remus blushed "That's alright, didn't want you to be alone" "No me neither" she smiled up at Remus, his curly sand hair swept across his face, she could see the scars from is Lyncanthropy on his face. She forgot about his "furry little problem" she touched the scar on his left cheek and looked into his eyes. She noticed how green they were, she was about to pull away but remembered Lily's advice to 'make a move' and she did. She leant forward and kissed Remus. Slow at first but as they both got into it, it was quite very passionate. Hermione ended up lying on top of Remus, her hands were under his shirt, she could feel more scars but she did not care, she really did like him... Remus was unsure where to put his hands, this was his second proper kiss, he was still a virgin so he placed his hands on her waist no wanting to rush Hermione into things. She bit his bottom lip, Remus loved this, he smiled and so did Hermione. Still kissing they sat up and Hermione was sitting on Remus now, her hands in his hair and his still on her waist. At that moment the three other marauders walked into the common room and Hermione jumped off Remus and grabbed a book. "No point hiding it Hermione we all saw" James ruffled her hair and sat in the arm chair next to the old red sofa. Peter sat next to Hermione which made her feel uncomfortable and Sirius stormed up to his dorm. Sirius was very annoyed, why did Remus get this girl? The one girl he had feelings for one of his best friend stole her. He hit his bedpost and sat on his bed looking at the marauders map watching everyone around the castle. Back in the common room the three boys and Hermione weren't really sure of what to say after Sirius' departure. "I'm gonna check on padfoot" James left the room and Remus held Hermione closer to him and she snuggled under his arm. She could really get used to this. But maybe it was too soon for going into a relationship considering to everyone else they had only known each other for a few days but to Hermione she had known Remus for four years prior. James walked into the dorms and hit Sirius' head "Padfoot why the hell did you randomly leave?" Sirius scowled at James "Felt like it" He put the marauders map away and crossed is arms. "Snap out it now tell me" James glared at his best friend. "Moony that's what, stealing my girl and snogging her in the bloody common room when he knows I like her!" James looked very puzzled. "Pad, she isn't your girlfriend and I thought you were getting with Nellie Bishop anyway? You never told me about Hermione, why tell moony before me?" "Uh well he doesn't know I like her but he should take a guess! And yes I am." James just laughed and rolled his eyes "Stick to Nellie and let Moony have Hermione, they look good together really, now come on let's go back I dread to think of the two of them with Peter any longer" they both laughed and Sirius decided to go back down with his friend. When Sirius came into view down the staircase Remus and Hermione shifted but when Sirius made no notice they went back to how they were, cuddled up. After the evening in the common room it was time for bed, Peter had already gone up to the dorm and Sirius had fallen asleep in the armchair an hour before. The only people who were still up was James Remus Hermione and Lily. "So do you guys want to all go Hogsmeade together?" James suggested. "Sirius is with Nellie and Peter has detention with Professor Diggleton for sleeping in Herbology" Hermione and Remus thought it was a brilliant idea but Lily didn't. "I am not going to be seen in Hogsmeade with you Potter, now I'm going to bed" lily stormed off leaving the three in the common room. "Don't worry James she will come around, considering you will have a so-" Hermione realized her mistake, she can't let them know of the future. "We will have what?" James asked curiously. "You will um have um some great memories soon I just know it" Hermione didn't sound convincing enough but the boys ignored it anyway. "I will get her to come tomorrow" James smiled "brilliant thanks granger, I'm off to bed. See you in a bit moony!"

Hermione could feel the sun on her face which was strange as her bed was facing away from the sun. She sat up and realized her and Remus fell asleep together on the sofa, she smiled at the sleeping figure. His lips were slightly parted and his hair was messier than it was the previous day. He was still holding her in the same place she remembered before falling asleep. No one was awake yet as it was a Saturday so she thought it was a perfect opportunity to have some time alone with Remus. She shook him gently "Remus wake up" He didn't move, she sighed this might take longer than she thought but as she was Hermione Granger brightest witch of her age she had an idea. "REMUS ALL THE CHOCOLATE HAS GONE!" This worked "What?!" He sat up but tumbled off the sofa in shock at Hermione's words. She sat on the sofa laughing while Remus scowled at her. "Sorry but I thought you should wake up" She smiled innocently at him making him forgive her. "It's okay" He got up from the floor and hugged Hermione again. He loved her in his arms, he felt strong and protective. "I best make sure Lily is coming to Hogsmeade with us today so I will see you later" She kissed him for a moment and went to join her friends in her dorm who were still asleep and snoring loudly, even for girls.

::

_Hey everyone I really do hope you're enjoying it! Anything you want to say or suggest please review! What do you want to happen? and thank you to everyone who has been reading so far! This is my last chapter tonight, will write some more soon:)_


	6. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade **

After what seemed like forever to Hermione she had finally convinced Lily to go to Hogsmeade with the boys. They all decided to go to the three broomsticks for a drink after being dragged around Zonkos by the boys. "So lily when are we throwing this party?" James asked the head girl. "Party?" Hermione asked. "Yeah the head boy and girl throw a party for seventh years, the odd six years sneak in but we don't really care" Lily sunk into her seat, she really didn't want to throw a party an James noticed. "Come on Lily we have too its tradition" he smiled and pleaded. "Fine Potter but just to let you know there's no where we can throw a party anyway" Lily smirked and took a swig of her Butterbeer. "I know a place we can, I will show you when we get back to the castle" they all looked at Hermione shocked, wondering how she found a place. "Brilliant!" James cheered up. "Me and moony will get the fire whiskey from Aberforth in a bit, party is on Friday!" James put his hand up for a high five from Remus who reluctantly high fived him back. "Next Friday?! I have nothing to wear James and no money!" Lily was looking frantic now, she had obviously changed her mind about the party. James got his wallet out his robe and gave Lilly 10 galleons. "Buy a dress and some shoes" James winked while Remus was trying to guess her reaction. "Ten galleons? I can't James, it's a nice gesture but it's too much" she handed the galleons back but James pushed them towards her again. "Lily please just take them" She didn't want to but she was surprised how nice James was being, she hesitated but gave him a small kiss on the cheek then grabbed Hermione and ran out of the three broomsticks. Hermione saw Lily blushing. "You like him Lily!" She blushed harder "no I don't I'm just shocked he could be nice" Hermione snorted. "Come on let's find an outfit. Hermione dragged Lily to Gladrags Wizardwear and observed all the dresses. Hermione had no clue on what to wear, she was never focused when it came to fashion so she decided to let Lily pick Hermione a dress to wear. "Hermione look!" Lily came bounding towards Hermione with a red skater dress that came down to her mid-thigh and black wedged shoes with thin laces. Hermione loved it "try it on then! I'm trying on mine" the girls went to changing rooms and both were getting excited about the party. "Hermione are you ready?" Lily called. At that moment Hermione laced her shoes up and examined herself. She looked and felt beautiful, it showed off her figure but was respectable at the same time. "I'm ready!" Both girls opened the curtains and stood to face each other. Lily was wearing a straight floral dress that was a little shorter than Hermione's red dress. It didn't show her curves as much as the red dress she picked for Hermione but the dress still showed off her features. Both girls were happy with their outfits and paid immediately with James' money and some of Hermione's galleons that Dumbledore gave her when she first arrived at Hogwarts.  
They caught up with the boys at the castle gates. They were trying to enchant their bags to fit all the fire whiskey. "Remus it won't expand!" James shouted "James I'm trying stop yelling!" The boys were getting agitated to the point where Hermione decided to help considering she mastered the spell during the war. She got out her wand and pointed at the small bag "furtim laxat" She started putting the firewhiskey in the bag while the marauders stood back ashamed that Hermione achieved the spell first time. "Thanks Hermione" James said, he picked up the bag and headed back into the castle with Remus Lily and Hermione. "So girls did you get anything good?" James tried to peek in Lily's Gladrags bag but she hid the bag. "Have to wait and see Potter" She snorted and led Hermione to the great hall. The girls joined Alice and Emmeline at the table and showed the girls their dresses. "Ooh they are gorgeous! When did you say the party is? I really hope Frank is going" Alice blushed. "It's on Friday, we don't know where yet but we will tell you when we find out" Lily quickly put the dresses away when she saw the boys walk into the great hall, Alice and Emmeline had left to go back outside and study. This time James and Remus were accompanied with Peter and Sirius. The marauders made their way down the table and stopped at Hermione and Lily. "Hermione are you going to show us this place for the party?" Hermione turned around to face the boys. "Later, I need to catch up on Potions" And with that she hurried to the Dungeons to catch up on homework. When she got to the potions class Severus stood next to a cauldron and Professor Slughorn was tidying his shelves until he noticed Hermione. "Miss Granger! Lovely to see you, what is it you need?" Hermione placed her books on the same desk as Snapes. "Just wondering if I could do my homework in here?" Snape snorted. "Of course miss Granger! And Severus be nice" Snape rolled his eyes and remembered the day when Hermione used his spell, he had to ask her. "Hermione?" Hermione jumped a bit at the sound of her name, she was use to Snape calling her 'know it all' or 'Miss Granger'. "Severus?" Slughorn left the room. "I was just wondering how you know about my spell?" She realized her mistake. "Wh-what spell?" Snape sighed. "Cut the crap granger you used my spell on Black in Defence against the Dark Arts the other day" Hermione hesitated in her seat. "I can't tell you Severus" She could feel tears welling in her eyes, she was scared about being in the past she just didn't show it and right now was the time she was going to burst, in front of her old teacher. Snape saw this and stopped asking her. "So much for Gryffindors being brave" He snorted and carried on with his potion. Hermione had enough. "YOU!" She pointed at snape. "YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, WHAT I HAVE SEEN AND DONE. DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME!?" She cried into her hands loudly. She missed Harry and Ron, Molly Weasley's knitted jumpers. Fred and Georges pranks and she hated the fact she can never go back to the future. "Hermione I'm sorry" She sniffed. "Tell me what's wrong I promise I won't tell anyone, you look like you need a long chat" Hermione nodded, I suppose she can tell one person, not too many details just enough to explain her situation. "Okay, sit down it's a lot to take in" Snape went and sat next to her in the corner of the potions room. "Severus I am from the future" Snapes eyes widened. "It was just after the war, I got sent back in time to change everything. It was horrible" Severus' eyes stayed wide open. "Did you know me in the future?" Hermione snorted. "Yes, you were my Potions teacher, quite ironic really considering we are in your future classroom" Snape sat back shocked. "Really Granger? You're being serious?" She nodded. "Who else did you know?" Snape asked."I knew Remus Sirius and Peter, and a few of the teachers" Snape just looked at her. "You're secrets safe with me" Hermione smiled. "Thank you Professor, I mean Severus" They both laughed about the situation and the pair spoke about other things and potions.

::::

_Hi everyone I'm sorry this chapter was pretty boring and not that well written, I promise next time it will be better! and thank you for reading!_


	7. The Room of Requirement

**The Room of Requirement**

"Be patient, I will show you the room when everyone has left the common room" Hermione whispered to the marauders who were all excited about where the party is going to be held. Lily wasn't paying them any attention as she was reading her charms books but glanced at James every so often. The only other people in the Common Room were two fourth year girls and a fifth year boy all huddled in the corner. After 20 minutes the three decided to go up to bed because James and Sirius kept scowling at them which made them uncomfortable which left Hermione, James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Peter alone. Hermione stood up "Follow me and be quiet" The 5 followed Hermione to the portrait door and they all snuck out. Hermione led them up stairs on to level 7 and into the left corridor. She stopped and faced the wall where the room was placed. "Um Hermione?" Sirius stood next to Hermione. "This is a wall" Hermione snapped her head towards him. "Be patient Sirius" and then suddenly the larger wooden door appeared in front of them. Everyone's jaws dropped apart from Hermione's, they eagerly walked towards it to and open it. When they walked in there was red sofas and chairs scattered around the giant room. There was a enormous bucket in the middle filled up to the top and overflowing with ice and bottles of unopened Firewhisky, there were also 8 separate rooms where people can go into if need be. The room was decorated in red green blue and yellow to represent all the houses. "This is amazing Hermione how did you find it?!" James and Sirius were jumping around everywhere searching all the separate rooms and examined the bucket of alcohol. "It's the room of requirement" Remus told everyone, "Also known as the come and go room

, basically it

Appears when one is in great need of it

" He carried on. Hermione felt her stomach twist with déjà vu, she remembered the day when Neville found the room accidently and they used it for DA meetings, her heart dropped and she was overwhelmed with sadness. "Well I bloody love it thank you Hermione!" The two boys came bounding towards Hermione and gave her a massive hug, Peter laughed while Remus looked uncomfortable with the situation. "Alright guys get off me now" the boys let go with giant smiles on their faces. Everyone was impressed on the room but didn't question how Hermione had found the room within the short time she was there apart from Remus who just didn't understand how someone who hadn't been at Hogwarts for long knew about rooms like this.

It was way past their curfew when they left the room of requirement so they had to sneak back down the corridors even more quietly as they were trying to hide from the younger Filch. When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room and it was after midnight, "I think I'm going to go bed now guys, I'm tired" Sirius moaned and James snorted. "Tired from what? Snogging all day!" Everyone laughed and Sirius grumpily went off to bed leaving the rest down in the common room. After 10 minutes of talking about the party and how to tell people where to go everyone became tired and decided to call it a night. "Hermione? Can I talk to you in private?" Remus requested. Hermione nodded and told Lily she would see her tomorrow.

"Hermione I need to ask you a few things" Remus asked. "What is it Remus?" Lupin bit his lip. "How did you know about the room of requirement? No one else here really knows about it" Hermione could tell Remus noticed a few odd things about her, but she couldn't tell him just yet despite telling Severus the same day. "I read about it in Hogwarts A History" Hermione smiled up at him, he was a lot taller than her and she had to look up to see his face. "Oh okay was just wondering" They looked at each other for a moment, Remus was hesitant but he leant down slightly to give her a kiss on the cheek but Hermione kissed him straight on the lips. It was a long kiss, Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione and picked her up whilst her hands entwined in his hair. To him she was light as a feather and he showed no signs to putting her back down. They both broke apart for air and had big smiles etched upon their faces. "Sleep down here with me tonight?" Remus asked softly, he didn't want to let her go, he discovered how much he needed her in those few moments and this time he was never going to let her go. She makes him happier than he has been for a long time and he was not going to let her go easy. Hermione nodded and the pair placed themselves onto the sofa, Remus acciod his duvet and made it larger for it to wrap around them both. The fire was at full blaze and both fell asleep cuddled together watching the flames flicker.

::

_Ahhhh so cute! I love the Hermione/Remus ship. Please tell me what you think so far! It would mean a lot to me! I hope It's okay, I've really enjoyed writing this fic_

_Sorry this is a short chapter aswell_

_Tomorrow is my first day at college and I am really nervous! I will try and update as much as possible and again thank you for reading_

_Also a big thank you to these people for favourite and following_

_DrDonna _

_Jbought_

_Scorpiodragonfly__.1_

_scubatrex_


	8. The Party

**The Party**

The week at Hogwarts went by really quickly after the trip to Hogsmeade and all the seventh years (and a few sixth years) were really excited about the party which made them lose focus on lessons. The only people concentrating on school work was Hermione and Remus, but obviously each other played at the backs of their minds. At lunch the marauders snuck into Hogsmeade to get more firewhiskey whilst the girls were in the courtyard talking about what might happen at the party. "I really hope Frank goes, I've liked him for so long what do, I do I'm so nervous I just want to be together" Alice panicked but the girls reassured her. "Alice calm down!" Lily laughed. "Frank won't stop going on about you in herbology I think you're safe Alice" Marlene declared. "Who else reckons Hermione and Remus will end up together by the end of the night?" Emmeline squealed. "By the looks of what I saw the other morning you would have thought they already were!" Hermione blushed, conversation like this always made her go red. Lily gasped "What about the other morning Mary?!" Everyone turned to look at Mary apart from Hermione who was fiddling with her skirt. "Cuddled up asleep on the sofa in the common room weren't you Hermione" Mary winked and everyone turned to Hermione. "Aw mione that's adorable! Please go out already it's like you were made for each other!" All the girls were convincing Hermione to go out with Remus when the four boys came up for the group of girls. "Talking about how handsome I am ladies?" Sirius said strutting towards them sitting next to Emmeline who shuffled closer to him. "Don't be silly Sirius" Lily rolled her eyes and whispered something about how stupid boys were sometimes. "We got the extra firewhiskey!" James rattled his bag and the bottles clinked together inside. Everyone did a quiet cheer apart from Hermione, "come one Hermione we are getting pissed cheer up!" Sirius spoke. "I don't want to get drunk, I will look after the girls" Hermione didn't really like getting drunk, the firewhiskey burnt her throat and doesn't go back to normal until a few days after. "Hermione we are not letting you look after us I'm sorry but you need to have some fun! Live a little" Hermione was shocked with Lily's answer, she was always the responsible one and was totally against the party. After around ten minutes of everyone convincing Hermione to drink she agreed to only having one drink and no more.

After lunch Hermione and Lily had a free period so decided to get ready for the party earlier as when the rest of the girls came back from lessons the dorm will be crowded and they won't have enough time else. The girls sat on their beds with face masks on they made out of some fruit the house elves gave them in the kitchen and both were nervous about the party. "Hermione" Lily asked. "You alright Lily?" Hermione turned to her friend. "I don't think James is how he used to be to be honest, he seems to have grown up a bit since last year" Hermione smiled at this changed. "Lily do you like James?" She had a big grin at her friend whilst Lily looked away a little bit and if you took the facemask off she would definitely blushing. "I don't know, maybe. Let's take these masks of now anyway" The girls "purgo'd" the mask of and started to do their makeup and hair. Lily had a beauty spell book and the pair searched for makeup and hairstyles Lily used "Fumus nigri" For her eyes which presented a smokey eye effect on her lids. For her hair she used "directa" the made her hair shiny and add voluminous curls. Hermine used "Linea naturilis" Which gave her eyes eyeliner and her makeup was very natural. For her hair simple "cincinnis" spell which made her hair shiny and add voluminous curls.

When the rest of the girls came back Hermione and Lily helped the others with their hair and makeup. "Can someone go check where the boys are?" Someone asked, no one wanted to go down so Emmeline went down because an argument was about to break out. "The boys have just left they said they will meet us there" she uttered. After 10 more minutes of sorting each other out the group were all finally ready, Hermione was feeling very nervous as was Lily. The rest of the girls were eager to get drunk and have fun.

The girls walked quietly to the room of requirement successfully without seeing any teachers. As soon as the girls walked in there was a series of cheers and wolf whistles and a few glares from the other girls from different houses. As soon as Remus saw Hermione his jaw dropped, she was beautiful. The curls bounced lightly next to her face and her face had slight make up on but looked truly beautiful to Remus. He didn't want to start drinking until he saw Hermione, he wanted to remember her that night. James and Remus came over to Lily and the other girls parted to see other friends and try and get a few boys attention, apart from Alice who went to find Frank. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, people had already started on drinks the music was blasted quite loudly, in the corner were the slytherins including Severus who kept to themselves and in another corner people were playing spin the bottle which Sirius was playing and currently had to snog Emma Vanity a slytherin.

The four decided to start on the drinks, the firewhiskey didn't take long to get them drunk but Hermione was a lightweight so she got drunk the quickest. H

Hermione was dazed she felt happy and carefree and just wanted to dance around, so that's what she did. She got up into the middle of the room where everyone was dancing dragging Remus along and dancing, Remus wasn't much of a dancer but he could feel the alcohol settling in and he didn't really care what he was doing as long as he was with Hermione. She grabbed his hands making them dance, she twirled and was having a good time. After dancing the pair got more firewhiskey downing it all in one go.

Alice found Frank and to Hermione's attention were holding hands which made Hermione happier knowing Neville will still be in the future. Severus was talking to Narcissa Black and Bartemius was laughing and joking around and was the only slytherin who was slightly drunk which annoyed the rest of his house.

In the corner James and Lily had found eachother and were up close and personal snogging with Sirius trying to congratulate him but being ignored. The slytherins were not drunk but acted as if it was a dinner party. On one of the sofas Remus and Hermione sat down and Sirius joined them. "Remus Hermione are you going out yet! Cause you should already I'm just saying!" Hermione looked confused but before she could reply James and Lily came back holding hands, everyone around had their jaws open and the both of them had huge smiles on their faces. The only one who was incredibly drunk was Hermione and decided sitting down was boring, Hermione got up and drank more bottles of firewhiskey and everyone just laughed at her, no one has ever seen Hermione drunk and it was something to be remembered. Hermione danced a little bit on her own as the other sobered up a little. "Do you think we should check on her?" Remus asked worriedly, he didn't want her to get hurt. "Let's all go" The 4 went to the middle of the room where Hermione was dancing with Mary, "Hermione you alright?" James asked, Hermione turned around and gave him a big smile. "Harry I've missed you!" Hermione ran to James and gave him a big hug, everyone was very confused. "Hermione its James, who's harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes "Stop being silly Harry, it's you Harry Potter!" Hermione carried on dancing until she saw Remus and Sirius giving her worried looks, she screamed at walked slowly backwards. "Hermione what's wrong?" Remus stepped forward to comfort her but she flinched away. "You're meant to be dead professor! I saw you get killed where's tonks and teddy?!" Hermione started to cry, when Sirius tried to help she screamed again and fell to her knees. "all of you, you're dead how are you back, Voldemort, Voldemort killed you where's Harry and Ron. My ron I need him" She began to cry harder. Snape heard Hermiones cries and shouts and walked over to the gryffindors. "Hermione it's Severus" Hermione looked up to see her teacher. "Professor help me" The marauders were not happy with this arrangement. "No way is Snivellus taking Hermione!" James shouted. Instead Snape picked her up over his shoulder. "Remus you can come with me if you want" Remus nodded. "Severus what are you doing she's my best friend!" Lily stormed over to her old best friend. "Lily I need to help her okay you don't understand, I'm sorry" Lily stood there not saying a word while Snape and Remus helped the crying Hermione to the potions room.

::

_Hey guys this is my longest chapter! Thank you for those who are reading:) _

_I didn't really lie this chapter I wanted the party to have more fun parts but I couldn't think_

_I hope you enjoyed it anyway._


	9. After Party

Snape took Hermione straight to the potions classroom, Hermione was sobbing quietly into Snapes shoulder. Remus was really not happy and was still decided whether to punch snape in the face. As soon as they got to the room Severus sat Hermione down, he then went to the cupboards to find ingredients to make the potion to sober someone. "Severus what the hell is going on" Remus shouted, he was furious and scared for Hermione at the same time. Remus held Hermiones hand and she just looked at it as if he were a ghost. Snape turned around towards Lupin. "Let her explain when she's sober be patient okay" Severus brewed the potion fairly quickly and gave it too Hermione to drink. She was hesitant about it at first but managed to drink the whole cup. She shook her head in disgust, "ugh what happened to me" She looked up at a worried looking Snape and a confused Remus. "Remus what's wrong?" He just laughed at her comment. "You said me and sirius was dead, called James bloody Harry Potter, and something about a teddy bear." Hermione's jaw dropped and tears fell into her lap. "Remus I am so sorry I can't tell you" Snape came and sat down next to Hermione to join the conversation, "You may as well Hermione this isn't something you can brush off, and you are both practically going out. As much as I hate to say it Remus is pretty trustworthy" Remus did a double take at the boy who he had learnt to hate. Hermione sighed and decided to explain the situation to Remus.

After 20 minutes of explaining and crying Remus was speechless. He could not say a single word. He was angry with her for not telling him but also angry for telling him about his friends death and about the war. He stormed out in disgust leaving Hermione crying loudly with a furious Snape. "Severus he hates me what have I done" Hermione cried louder into her hands. "Don't worry I will talk to him" and with that Snape stormed out of the classroom and ran after Remus. "OI! What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Remus smirked. "What a load of bullshit. That could never happen!" Snape laughed at his idiocy "I thought you were the smart one wolf!" Remus was now furious. "Don't you dare call me that sniveillus!" Snape pinned Remus up against the wall, he was shocked with himself, he was usually the quiet one staying out of others way. "You are going to go back to Hermione and apologise you understand me? She has poured her heart out to you and you threw it back!"

"Because it was lies!" Snape sighed "Let her prove it then! Stop being stubborn!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere a loud bang came from outside with laughter and screaming. The boys looked outside, that's when they noticed in the distance the dark mark in the sky. There were loads of flashing black clouds sweeping across the castle. They were attacking earlier than expected.

::::::

_I'm so sorry this chapter is awful and that I haven't written in ages! College life has been hectic and I haven't had enough time to write, hope you've enjoyed it so far, please review! I know this chapter is bad but I promise when I have more time I will write a better one. Love you!_


	10. The Random Little Battle

The pair looked up at the sky, petrified of what was going to happen. Screams erupted all around the castle and you could hear students running for safety. They both started to run but realised they had left Hermione in the potions room. "Remus you get Hermione and find somewhere safe to go!" Snape ran into the distance to find his house. He was scared but he knew what do to, he had read about dark magic and he knew if he tried he could put some sort of stop to it Remus sprinted back towards the classroom, Hermione was sat in the corner of the room wide eyed staring into the distance, she was remembering the war she had just come from. Memories of screaming from her friends and laughter from his followers rang in her ears, she couldn't take much more of it, the pain was too much but she knew she would have to fight once again. Remus came over and bent down and scooped her urgently up into his arms and held her tight to his chest. "Remus?" she whispered. Lupin was running now with Hermione still against his chest. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you but now we have to hide away from them, now" Remus looked around for an exit but was surrounded by screaming children "We can't hide" She croaked "We will fight!" The sudden war between Voldemort and Hogwarts was commencing in the great hall and Hermione knew what she had to do. She leapt out of Remus' arms and ran as fast as she could toward the battle. Everything was happening in slow motion, she tumbled into the great hall and she fought along those who were to have children she would fight with in the future, the sensation was strange. Hermione stopped and witnessed all the pairs fighting, her eyes scanned across the room, and what she didn't expect was to see the man who had betrayed her best friends parents Peter Pettigrew to fall dead in front of her, James was fighting against Lucius Malfoy and Lucius was winning, but James was putting up the biggest fight of her life and Snape. Snape was laying on the floor unconscious, Lily was towering over Severus and crying. She couldn't lose her best friend, not now after being parted from him for so long. Hermione looked away and saw the shadow of a man, her scream echoed in her mind but no sound came out. Remus was trying to push past people to get Hermione out of the battle and to safety but a too familiar face caught his attention. Fenrir Greyback, he was ready to attack the person who was in his way and that person was Hermione Granger. Remus tried to stop Greyback but it was too late, Hermione was already his prey.

::::

_Heheh sorry __ Please review?! I would like to know your opinions on this chapter and what you think is going to happen to everyone?! I also may have planned this chapter since the beginning_


End file.
